


A Witch's Confession

by Pres310



Series: Luminous Poetry [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confession, Poems, boiling rain, tonight we CHUG our respect WLW juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: A follow up to my last work, in which Amity finds Luz's poem...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luminous Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904896
Comments: 15
Kudos: 240





	A Witch's Confession

November 2nd rolled around with a sudden downpour of boiling rain, Amity scrambling to cover herself with a wrinkled raincoat. Stinging pains riddled her skin as the raindrops pelted the sprinting student, small expletives mumbled under her breath. The sky rumbled high above with stormy, peach colored clouds that cast a sepia light over the land. Teal hair was plastered to her head, soaked through already, and she didn’t doubt that her school clothes were far behind. Anxiety and anger bubbled up beneath her skin much like the boiling puddles, a familiar weight now unfamiliarly gone from her school bag. The only thing stopping her from taking a breath or a break was the pin-straight way her posture stood, conditioned falsities casting a porcelain mask above the colorful, rolling ocean of the Inner Amity Blight. 

“Amity!” a voice called out, causing the rushing girl to stop in her tracks. Whipping around, the boiling rain suddenly felt ice-cold compared to the flush of her face and the warmth of the arm suddenly thrown tightly around her.

“Luz- it’s raining, we don’t have time for this,” Amity grumbled, making no move to pull away. Luz pulled away, keeping a warm hand on Amity’s shoulder. It was then that Amity’s brain decided to begin working again, gears slowly turning as she noticed the sturdy umbrella currently protecting them from the rain.

“School doesn’t start for another twenty minutes-” Luz rolled her eyes “-we have plenty of time for this.”

“What exactly is ‘this’?” Amity then noticed Willow standing close by Luz’s side with a hot flash of childish jealousy. “And can we talk about ‘this’ while walking to school?”

“Fine,” Luz chuckled, and before Amity could even process what was going on, Luz had pulled her close. The arm around Amity’s waist sent such a bright red blush to her face that she was sure that this all would make her pass out from heat stroke. She squeaked, before daringly setting her head on Luz’s shoulder despite the protests of the butterflies in her stomach. The three walked onwards towards Hexide, the opulent school slowly coming into view.

“Halloween looked really fun,” Willow mused. “I wish I could’ve joined you guys.”

“It was!” Luz piped up, giving the green-haired witch at her side a gentle squeeze. “Wasn’t it, Amity?”

“Mhm,” She hummed. “Yeah, totally, a whole lot of fun-” her voice squeaked “-wish you could have joined us.”

“Me too,” the shortest witch sighed. “But, the flu got me and my dads pretty bad. My nose is still running a bit!” 

“Aww, Willow, I didn’t know you were sick!” Luz cooed sadly, the lilt in her voice making Amity’s heart rate pick up slightly. “I thought it was just Gus who got sick… wait- you’re not contagious, right?”

“No, you’ll be fine,” Willow rolled her eyes. “You big baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” Luz urged. “I just don’t want to get sick. If anything, Amity’s the baby here.”

“What?” Amity wheezed.

“Well- your rich kid immune system probably hasn’t had anything worse than the sniffles,” Amity scoffed at this.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response-”

“Actually,” A painfully familiar voice chimed into the conversation, dripping with mischief and sarcasm. “Mittens here is the fearless fighter of… oh god, what did mother call it?”

“Emira,” Amity groaned, turning and burying her face into Luz’s shoulder. “This doesn’t involve you.”

“It was-” 

“Wynnewood Orchid Fever,” Willow cut off Edric, sending the twins into a bout of wheezing laughter… soon to be ended by Emira choking on the hot rain and her apparent lack of umbrella. “You got that a week after you…” the unspoken was left hanging heavy in the air, shooting down the butterflies in Amity’s stomach painfully.

“Sounds fancy! And miserable,” Luz chirped. “What’s it like?”

“Well, Miserable is accurate. I couldn’t quit coughing up pink phlegm for two weeks straight,” Amity shuddered. “And don’t get me started on the actual fever part- I could barely sleep, it was so exhausting.”

“And judging by Mittens’ red face,” Emira slyly suggested, poking her younger sister’s cheek. “I think she may be on her way to having caught it again.”

“Quit it, you two!” Amity squeaks, biting the inside of her lips to keep herself from laughing. There was no way she was playing into those two’s game.

“Are you fatigued, Mittens?” Edric asked with mock concern. “Quick, Luz, you’re gonna have to carry her to keep her from fainting!”

“On it!” Amity shrieked as the umbrella was shoved into her hands and Luz scooped her up swiftly. On one hand, it quite rustled her feathers that Luz would play into her siblings’ cruel tricks. On the other hand, most of Amity’s brain was overridden with “Haha cute girl is holding you very closely”. 

“I- uh- you can’t-” Amity sputtered nervously, her face a deep scarlet. Emira and Edric hooted and howled with laughter, nearly doubled over. Amity sat frozen, blinking slowly, mind completely blank. Her heart thudded so dangerously loud that she genuinely feared Luz would hear, and then she’d know, and there was no way Amity could afford that.

“Wow, we’re here early for once,” Willow mused, snapping Amity back to reality. There they stood in the lobby of Hexide, Luz’s colorful attire like the crown jewel amongst the group. Amity looked like a drowned rat, all lanky limbs and wet hair and clothes and gripping the handle of the umbrella for dear life. Willow waved the group goodbye, running to catch up with Gus as he passed the group. The Blight Twins bid their collective goodbyes with agonizing laughter, and just as Amity thought this spectacle couldn’t get any worse, Luz spun her around as she giggled. Luz’s laugh, so bright and lovely, caused a painful flutter of owl’s wings in Amity’s heart. She wished she could hear that little noise forever, to be the one to make Luz laugh. In that moment Amity genuinely found herself wondering if she were sick, because wow, she’d never blushed this hard before.

“I’ll see you in third hour, right?” Luz said, setting Amity down at last. Amity simply nodded, about to turn around before a pair of surprisingly gentle hands trapped her in place. Luz seemed to soften around the edges, energy receding for a moment. There was a moment of stillness between the two, chocolate brown eyes peering into blazingly bright gold. Luz’s thumbs gently and comfortingly brushed over Amity’s sleeves.   
“You forgot this,” Amity’s heart dropped to her stomach as Luz handed her a way-too-familiar book, the cover doodled on heavily in pastel paint markers. “I promise I didn’t read it! You just left it at The Owl House on Halloween, thought you’d want it back.”

“Thanks,” Amity peeped. “Okay, see you in third hour, gotta go-” and there the witch went, scampering away from Luz as quickly as possible.

\---

Luz read the poem.

Luz read the poem and now she knew and why was the air in the room suddenly so thin?

The realization hit Amity with the full force of when she’d first realized these feelings. She’d thrown open the diary the minute she got home, heart jumping into her throat as she saw a slip of paper colored a sickeningly familiar shade of pink. The note was dated the morning after Halloween, Amity’s breaths shallow and quick as she obsessively ran her fingers over the edge of the bubblegum colored paper. She choked on air, leaning back on her pillows. She felt close to crying, conflicting emotions raging war in her mind. She picked the diary back up again, sobbing weakly as a smile rose to her face and she read Luz’s poem back over again. Her chest felt so full of joy and love that she felt ready to burst. She cried out joyously, shutting the diary and holding it close to her chest. She cuddled it closely, feeling her racing heart thud gently against it. 

Amity squealed cheerfully, hopping up off her bed and racing out her bedroom door. She dodged their family’s maid, tossing out an apology to the eight-eyed platinum blonde. She threw open her siblings door, greeting them with one of the largest, brightest smiles they’d ever seen.

“Somebody seems excited,” Edric leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. “Got some good news, Mittens?”

“Luz likes me back!” Amity cried, rushing forward to throw her arms around the two twins. For once, the mischief melted away from the two elder siblings, the two hugging their overjoyed younger sister tightly.

“That’s amazing!” Emira squeezed Amity.

“Told you so,” Edric scoffed, earning a playful smack from Emira.

“Shush it,” She muttered. “Let’s be happy for little Mittens.”

\---

The Owl House stood intimidatingly before Amity, her heart drawing her towards it, her brain screaming at her to ignore it. Nevertheless, She knocked on the door, groaning as she heard Hooty’s infernal voice echoing inside. The door swung open to reveal Eda’s gold-fanged smirk, thin arm resting atop a familiar wavy-haired head.

“Amity! Luz just told me she was expecting you,” Eda eyed the two suspiciously with a smirk, earning both the young girls a matching blushing.

“I- yes!” Amity piped up. “I just wanted to… thank her for returning my diary, and to see how you all were doing with-”

“Oh, hello there, Miss Blight,” a placid, formal voice joined the conversation. Lilith’s grey-teal eyes peered over her sister’s shoulders, a small smile on her face.

“Afternoon, Lilith,” Amity bowed slightly, before being pulled forward. Luz laced her fingers in with Amity’s and pulled her friend into the cozy home, the two giggling. The witch sisters let them in easily, though Eda was quick to call after the two.

“Don’t get into too much trouble, you two!” Eda called out. “I’m talking to you, Amity- quit trying to beat up Hooty."

“No promises!” Amity called out mischievously, earning a laugh from Luz as the two dashed to Luz’s room. 

The room was just as crowded and cozy as the rest of the house, the chaos somehow fitting well together. Amity glanced around, a swell of butterflies in her stomach as she remembered halloween night. She tapped her fingers against her diary anxiously, looking up at Luz nervously. The two awkwardly giggled, a tense wall of silence between them. Amity swallowed nervously, sitting down and patting the space next to her. Luz curled up at Amity’s side closely, the side of her hand grazing Amity’s.

“I read your poem,” Amity began. “I really liked it.”

“Oh,” Luz squeaked, face flushing a dark red. Amity giggled, though anxiety caused her to tense up.

“Luz, I…” Oh, out with it already. “I really, really like you, Luz. I wanted to ask you to Grom, but I was so scared, especially after being elected Grom Queen, and I know that so much has gone on that you probably don’t even feel the same way. I mean- you’ve barely had any time to develop feelings for me, you really don’t have to force yourself to-”

Amity processed the fact that she can’t speak at all and that there’s some sort of pressure on her lips before she realized that- holy titan- Luz was kissing her and Luz’s hands were cupping her face. Amity was quick to nervously kiss back, pressing her soft lips to Luz’s slightly chapped ones. Her heart thrummed like a caged bird in her chest, lips buzzing gently, her hands awkwardly set on Luz’s shoulders. The two pulled away for just a moment, glancing in each other’s half-lidded eyes softly as they took a breath. They then giggle sweetly and quietly, Amity wrapping her arms around Luz’s neck as they found themself kissing once more, now with less awkward nose bumping. Arms around Amity’s waist, Luz found herself overjoyed. The two kept laughing, kept kissing, wondering why they hadn’t been doing this the whole time. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Luz jumped up to her feet.

“Amity!” She joyously cried out. “You just- we-” the human stammered emotionally. Amity instinctively covered her mouth, giggling happily. Luz then plopped back down on the bed, looking adorably in awe. “Do you know what this means?”

“That I have another thing to keep from my parents?”

“Well, that too,” Luz said. “But! Also!” She leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Enemies to friends to lovers.”

Amity leaned back, laughing outwardly. “You are such a dork.”

“A dork that you just smooched!”


End file.
